<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le rose son blu by NaoYoshikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621401">Le rose son blu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa'>NaoYoshikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Clara Oswin Oswald, F/M, POV Rose, Tenth Doctor Angst, Tenth Doctor Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In un altro mondo, in un tempo indefinito...<br/>Rose Tyler è una studentessa di fisica quantistica all'Imperial University di Londra. Quando lo stravagante professore John Smth entra nella sua vita, Rose inizia a fare strani sogni che riguardano qualcosa di blu, sogni che puntualmente svaniscono. Chi è davvero quell'uomo e perché le sembra così familiare?<br/><i>Allora Rose si fece più avanti, picchiettandogli su una spalla.<br/>«Signorina Tyler!» esclamò concitato. «Mai interrompermi mentre sto pensando.»<br/>«Ah, scusi» la gola improvvisamente le era diventata secca. «Se vuole torno più tardi.»<br/>«No, oramai sei qui» sospirò lui, togliendosi gli occhiali che ogni tanto indossava, quando doveva leggere a lungo qualcosa. «In cosa posso esserle utile?»<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prima parte</p><p>C’era un colore che tormentava ogni notte i sogni di Rose: il blu.<br/>
Non il blu dell’oceano profondo, né quello del cielo che a volte mirava più sull’azzurro. Era tutto ciò che riusciva a ricordare, perché una volta svegliatosi i suoi sogni sfumavano, lasciandole addosso solo la sensazione di ciò che aveva vissuto.<br/>
Rose non aveva mai avuto alcun tipo di problema, ma da un po’ di tempo a quella parte le cose avevano preso una piega strana. Se con la mente doveva ripercorrere una strada a ritroso, si rendeva conto che era iniziato tutto con l’arrivo di John Smith nella sua vita.<br/>
L’insegnante di fisica quantistica del suo corso, che l’aveva scossa dal primo momento e alla prima occhiata, senza che Rose potesse capirne il motivo.<br/>
Innanzitutto, ancora faticava a capire come fosse arrivata a studiare all’Imperial University, poiché negli studi non aveva mai brillato, tutt’altro.<br/>
Ma maturando aveva sviluppato una forte curiosità per tutto ciò che la circondava, il mondo, lo spazio, il tempo.<br/>
Dov’è che va il tempo?<br/>
Sarebbe stato sciocco dire che aveva intrapreso quel percorso di studi solo per passione, per tal motivo evitava di farne parola. Non mirava a diventare una scienziata o una ricercatrice, sapeva solo che c’erano delle risposte che doveva trovare, ma erano anche le domande a sfuggirle.<br/>
E così si soffermava, talvolta dal nulla, a pensare.<br/>
Dov’è che va il tempo? Dov’è che vado io?<br/>
«Rose.»<br/>
Clara Oswald le diede una gomitata, risvegliandola dal suo stato di trance.<br/>
Giusto, si era quasi dimenticata di trovarsi in aula ad una delle lezioni del professor Smith. Certe volte si perdeva completamente ad ascoltarlo, altre finiva con il distrarsi. Mentre, altre volte ancora, aveva il presentimento che lui si rivolgesse direttamente a lei.<br/>
«Eh… cosa?» sussurrò, il gomito poggiato ad un tavolo.<br/>
Era stata strappata via dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti, in sottofondo Smith che parlava, ora scriveva formule matematiche alla lavagna.<br/>
«Ha guardato qui un paio di volte» le spiegò Clara. «Secondo me si è accorto che eri distratta.»<br/>
Rose arrossì, schiarendosi la voce e sedendosi in maniera composta.<br/>
Non sarebbe stato difficile da capire: John Smith le piaceva, non sapeva esattamente il perché, forse per quel suo modo di fare giovale e stravagante, diverso da tutti gli altri. Alle volte, pensava, non le sembrava nemmeno umano. E su di lei aveva un effetto unico, disastroso.</p><p>Era uscita dall’aula con gli appunti lasciati a metà, avrebbe chiesto a Clara di prestarle i suoi. Di certo era lei quella studiosa tra le due, Rose molto spesso arrancava, ma per una questione di orgoglio non avrebbe mollato.<br/>
«Non ho ancora capito se questo nuovo insegnante mi piace o no» disse Clara mentre si fermava ad un distributore. «Però sembra sapere il fatto suo. Ah, ma almeno una cosa è certa: a te piace.»<br/>
Rose arrossì e non poté nasconderlo. Che sciocco e noioso cliché, la studentessa innamorata del proprio insegnante.<br/>
«Mi piace come insegna.»<br/>
«Oh, certo. E io sono stupida. Si vede da come lo guardi che hai un debole per lui, te ne vai sempre in giro con quell’aria sognante. E sarei pronta a scommettere che anche tu gli piaci» Clara le arrivò vicino, porgendole una lattina che Rose prese distrattamente.<br/>
E perché mai sarebbe dovuta piacere ad uno come lui?<br/>
«Perché lo pensi?» domandò nervosa.<br/>
«Non lo so, per te ha delle attenzioni particolari. E ti guarda in un modo… sì, anche quando hai gli occhi vitrei e pensi a chissà cosa . E poi è così premuroso. Signorina Tyler, se qualcosa non le è chiara, può farmelo sapere e sarà felice di rispiegarglielo. Oppure, Signorina Tyler, è sicura di avere tutti i libri che le servono?»<br/>
A quella imitazione, Rose si portò una mano davanti al viso.<br/>
«È soltanto gentile. Io non sono neanche la migliore del suo corso. Quella sei tu.»<br/>
«Per l’appunto, ma a chi rivolge le sue attenzioni? A te!» concluse Clara poggiandosi ad una ringhiera per bere.<br/>
Rose avrebbe voluto parlare con lei e raccontarle dei suoi dubbi, ma si tratteneva sempre. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire e non voleva dargli troppa importanza.<br/>
Tuttavia.<br/>
Sentiva che, in qualche modo, il vuoto che sentiva sarebbe potuto essere riempito se il suo cammino avesse incrociato quello dell’ insegnante.<br/>
Non conosceva quell’uomo, se non tra le mura dell’università, ma le sue sensazioni erano più forti della ragione.<br/>
«Sai, penso che dopotutto andrò davvero da lui a chiedergli se può prestarmi un libro che mi serve» disse dando le spalle a Clara, la quale sorrise.<br/>
«Immaginavo.»</p><p>Era un bene che fosse rientrata, poiché subito aveva preso a piovere.<br/>
Sì, l’autunno sarebbe stato molto piovoso quell’anno. Quel giorno Rose aveva finito, doveva sbrigarsi a tornare a casa, altrimenti avrebbe perso il bus. Non aveva nemmeno l’ombrello con sé.<br/>
Sistemandosi più volte la tracolla, entrò, ma non dopo aver preso un profondo sospiro.<br/>
John Smith se ne stava lì ad osservare la lavagna, sembrava molto concentrato a ricontrollare i suoi stessi appunti. Era giovane, molto più degli altri insegnanti dell’Imperial, e Rose lo trovava a dir poco affascinante, nell’aspetto e nei modi. E nonostante tutto, le sembrava così rassicurante.<br/>
«Amh, professor Smith?» mormorò, ma l’uomo non diede degno di averla udita.<br/>
Allora Rose si fece più avanti, picchiettandogli su una spalla.<br/>
«Signorina Tyler!» esclamò concitato. «Mai interrompermi mentre sto pensando.»<br/>
«Ah, scusi» la gola improvvisamente le era diventata secca. «Se vuole torno più tardi.»<br/>
«No, oramai sei qui» sospirò lui, togliendosi gli occhiali che ogni tanto indossava, quando doveva leggere a lungo qualcosa. «In cosa posso esserle utile?»<br/>
«Sì, allora… Mi stavo chiedendo, avrebbe qualche altro libro di testo da prestarmi? Andrei in biblioteca, ma se non si prenota prima non si riesce mai a…»<br/>
«Non me ne parli, troppa burocrazia» John Smith le fece segno di tacere con una mano. «E io che pensavo non fossi tanto interessata.»<br/>
Rose si ritrovò ad arrossire, sia perché effettivamente lui si era accorto di come si era distratta, sia perché Clara aveva ragione: lui la guardava sempre, in modo del tutto diverso da come guardava gli altri. Con malinconia, avrebbe osato dire.<br/>
«Sono molto interessata. Allora, me lo presta sì o no?» sbottò ad un tratto, un pizzico più sgarbata di quanto avrebbe voluto a causa dell’imbarazzo, ma l’insegnante non parve farci caso.<br/>
Lui le fece un gesto con la mano, indicandogli un armadietto pieno di libri a cui poi Rose si avvicinò.<br/>
Era certa di aver fatto una così brutta figura che adesso voleva solo sparire. Ora che gli dava le spalle, capiva di voler attirare la sua intenzione. Pensava ancora che un’eventuale storia tra insegante e studentessa fosse uno stupido cliché, eppure Rose si sentiva inevitabilmente attratta da lui come se per tutta la sua vita avesse camminato solo per incontrarlo.<br/>
E doveva fare qualcosa, avvicinarsi in qualche modo. O sarebbe impazzita.<br/>
«Sa che ho trovato molto interessante la teoria del multiverso? Certo, c’è chi direbbe che è qualcosa di troppo fantascientifico ma… perché no?»<br/>
Rose strinse il libro contro il petto, sentendo di aver attirato la sua attenzione.<br/>
«Fantascienza!» esclamò John Smith. «La gente non ha idea di quello che c’è là fuori. Questo mondo non è altro che un minuscolo, insignificante puntino in mezzo ad un universo sconfinato. Gli umani sono ancora troppo ignoranti in materia.»<br/>
Rose  non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Sì, quell’uomo era stravagante e diverso da tutti, neanche troppo umano.<br/>
«Parla come se avesse visto certe cose con i suoi stessi occhi» commentò Rose. «È giovane, ma sa un sacco di cose…»<br/>
«Ho molti più anni di quanto non sembri. Le serve altro?»<br/>
Giusto, era venuta lì solo per prendere un libro. Rose scosse il capo, schiarendosi la voce e passandogli accanto.<br/>
Parlare semplicemente così non gli bastava. La lontananza era ancora troppa, il vuoto sempre più profondo.<br/>
Così, senza che potesse impedirlo, si voltò a guardarlo.<br/>
«Senta, ma… non è che noi ci siamo già conosciuti, prima di incontrarci qui?»<br/>
Aveva paura che la domanda risultasse troppo strana anche per lui, ma John si limitò solo a sollevare le sopracciglia.<br/>
«Chi può dirlo? Il mondo è così grande e le persone si somigliano tutte. Anche la mia faccia è piuttosto banale.»<br/>
E chissà perché Rose si era aspettata una risposta del genere. Non aggiunse altro, si limitò a salutarlo con un cenno del capo e ad andare.</p><p>La sera, Rose si ritrovò una fila di messaggi da parte di Clara, i quali dicevano tutti cose come allora, com’è andata? Ti si è dichiarato? oppure Se è successo qualcosa e non mi dici nulla, giuro che non sarò mai più tua amica.<br/>
E varie emoticon.<br/>
Sfortunatamente non c’era nulla da dire, se  non che il suo insegnante avesse accresciuto ancora i suoi dubbi. Oramai iniziava ad essere sicura di averlo già conosciuto: il suono della sua voce le appariva come un’eco lontano, i tratti del suo viso li aveva già visti e no, non perché avesse una faccia banale.<br/>
Una volta Rose aveva visto un documentario alla televisione in cui si parlava di persone che riuscivano a ricordare la propria vita precedente. Ai tempi aveva pensato si trattasse di una sciocchezza, ma adesso non ne era più tanto sicura. Non era sicura di niente, continuava a pensare e studiare diventava più difficile del solito. Aveva gli occhi fissi su quelle equazioni e numeri, senza però guardarli veramente. Piuttosto, con la penna impugnata in una mano, Rose aveva preso a disegnare qualcosa.<br/>
Era quel qualcosa che appariva spesso nei suoi sogni, di un blu acceso.<br/>
Il blu le era sempre piaciuto.<br/>
E in verità Rose non si era accorta neanche di star disegno, era un gesto del tutto involontario ed era troppo sovrappensiero per rendersene conto.<br/>
Quando capì che non sarebbe riuscita a studiare, mollò il libro sulla scrivania e si affacciò alla finestra della sua camera, ripensando alle parole del professor John Smith: la Terra, tutto ciò che loro conoscevano, erano nulla in confronto alla vastità dell’universo.<br/>
Allungò una mano ed ebbe l’impressione di non sentirsi poi così lontana da quell’universo, un po’ come se ci fosse stata, il che era assurdo.<br/>
Si portò le mani sulla testa, la quale aveva iniziato a pulsare. Quando ne aveva parlato con sua madre, lei le suggerito di vedere una terapista, perché sicuramente il suo inconscio cercava di suggerirle qualcosa.<br/>
Beh, adesso Rose iniziava a crederlo davvero, ma sentiva che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno in grado di capirla.<br/>
Poco più tardi spense tutto e andò a dormire, anche se ci mise un po’ ad addormentarsi. Sapeva che avrebbe sognato immagini di una vita che non era la sua, nonostante sentisse che le apparteneva così tanto. E poi, quando si sarebbe svegliata, tutto sarebbe sfumato.<br/>
Una cosa davvero strana, i sogni.</p><p>Passò qualche giorno, nei quali Rose cercò di prestare attenzione alle lezioni, onde evitare brutte figure come quella della volta precedente. Non fu poi così difficile nonostante il sonno e la stanchezza, perché le lezioni del professor John Smith erano davvero interessanti, molto diverse da quelle degli altri insegnanti. Forse proprio per questo quell’uomo era tanto stimato dai suoi alunni quanto mal guardato dai colleghi. Di lui si diceva che non ci stesse troppo bene con la testa, che nessuno sapesse niente di lui. E in effetti Rose non faticava a crederci, ma ciò non lo disturbava più di tanto.<br/>
«…Il concetto di universo a bolle comporta  la creazione di universi derivanti dalla "Schiuma quantistica" di un "universo genitore". La schiuma ribolle a causa di fluttuazioni di energia. Queste fluttuazioni possono creare piccole bolle e whormole. Se la fluttuazione di energia non è molto grande, un piccolo universo a bolla può formarsi, sperimentare una qualche espansione…»<br/>
John Smith parlava concitato mentre scarabocchiava velocemente la lavagna. Era piuttosto difficile stargli dietro, considerando quanto parlasse veloce, ma Rose era comunque incantata. Clara invece sembrava più annoiata.<br/>
«Insomma, ancora con questa storia» borbottò. «È interessante, ma sembra crederci veramente.»<br/>
«Perché, tu no?» bisbigliò Rose.<br/>
«Beh, certo che no. Sono solo teorie.»<br/>
«Se lo dici tu…» Rose sorrise, alzando poi la mano.<br/>
«Signorina Tyler?» domandò lui, indicandola.<br/>
«Mettiamo caso…» iniziò a dire lei. «Che esistano davvero degli universi paralleli, sarebbe possibile raggiungerli? Sposarsi da un mondo all’altro?»<br/>
Sentiva di aver fatto la domanda giusta. La verità era che Rose aveva iniziato a studiare più a fondo quelle teorie che agli altri studenti sembravano così improbabili. E il motivo era proprio quell’uomo, erano quei sogni che continuava a fare.<br/>
«Sarebbe possibile… ma molto improbabile, difficile. A meno che… lei non fosse umana. Sono sicuro che esseri alieni di intelligenza superiore potrebbero riuscirci senza problemi. O magari ci riescono già.»<br/>
Si levarono delle risatine e dei mormorii. John Smith non aveva mai fatto segreto di credere all’esistenza di altre forme di vita aliena. I suoi alunni pensavano fosse assurdo, ma in realtà lo stimavano troppo per  farlo presente. Rose invece ci credeva e basta. Non era stupida, ma era portata a credere a tutto quello che lui diceva.<br/>
«Ma» aggiunse poi l’insegnante. «Come sapete, queste sono solo teorie. E credo che per l’umanità ci vorrà ancora del tempo prima che riesca ad arrivare a determinate cose.»<br/>
Rose annuì, abbassando poi lo sguardo. Chissà, magari quell’uomo non era nemmeno umano, non sarebbe poi stato così assurdo, ma più ci pensava e più ci perdeva la testa. Non badò neanche a Clara che la guardava con aria interrogativa, non badò più a nulla.<br/>
Alla fine della lezione, Rose si ricordò di dover riconsegnare il libro al suo insegnante, anche se quella era più che altro una scusa per parlargli di nuovo. Aspettò di nuovo che l’aula si svuotasse. Clara aveva già capito le intenzioni dell’amica, quindi nemmeno l’aspettò.<br/>
Lui non parve accorgersi di lei, per tal motivo fu costretta a tossire.<br/>
«Signorina Tyler, di nuovo qui?»<br/>
«Sì, devo riconsegnarle questo» spiegò lei, tendendo le braccia. «Ammetto che non ho capito molto, sono più chiare le sue spiegazioni. Purtroppo non sono particolarmente capace come altri suoi studenti.»<br/>
«Sciocchezze. Lei è la più capace, è così» affermò sicuro, riprendendo il libro e guardandola. «Signorina Tyler, io le piaccio vero?»<br/>
Rose si sarebbe aspettato tutto, meno che quella domanda. Lo aveva capito, dunque? Le sue emozioni erano così trasparenti?<br/>
«Amh… io… ecco… Non è esattamente… non è proprio…»<br/>
«Non si agiti in questo modo! La mia era solo una battuta.»<br/>
John Smith si sedette alla scrivania, concentrato a leggere quel libro. Rose avrebbe tanto voluto urlargli contro che quelle non erano battute da fare, ma poi cambiò i suoi intenti. Non poteva parlare con nessuno di ciò che sentiva e provava per paura di non essere capita. Ma forse lui avrebbe potuto, se credeva all’esistenza di alieni e di viaggi nel tempo (un’altra sua grande fissazione), avrebbe creduto a lei.<br/>
«Amh… ascolti, c’è una cosa di cui volerlo parlarle. So che non è uno psicologo, ma sento che è la persona più adatta» iniziò a dire, sedendoglisi di fronte.<br/>
«C’è qualcosa che non va in me. Ci sono questi sogni che faccio di continuo, sogni davvero vividi. Ma quando mi sveglio non li ricordo più. Però c’è qualcosa di blu, questo lo ricordo bene. E poi c’è lei» John Smith non gli aveva dato il suo “assenso” per parlare, ma Rose aveva iniziato e adesso non riusciva più a smettere.  «Lei mi sembra familiare.»<br/>
«Ti ho già detto che ho una faccia com-»<br/>
«Non me lo ripeta, non è questo» disse un po’ più agitata. «È da quando seguo il suo corso di studi che ho questa sensazione. È da quando l’ho incontrata che ho messo in dubbio la mia intera esistenza. Come se questa vita non fosse la mia. Solo io mi chiedo… cosa c’entra con tutto questo? E cos’ha che vedere con lei? Dica, sono forse impazzita?»<br/>
John Smith aggrottò la fronte, sempre concentrato ad osservare qualcosa sul libro.<br/>
«Non sei pazza. Sei sana di mente tanto quanto me[1].»<br/>
Rose non capì.<br/>
«Ma insomma. Io le sto parlando di una cosa importante, potrebbe almeno guardarmi in faccia?» domandò, questa volta senza riuscire a nascondere il nervosismo.<br/>
L’uomo le avvicinò il libro.<br/>
«Questo l’hai disegnato tu, vero?»<br/>
Rose batté le palpebre: disegnato su un angolo c’era quella che sembrava una cabina della polizia.<br/>
«Eh…? Ma non l’ho disegnata io…»<br/>
«Ne sei proprio certa? Se la colorassi ora di blu, ti sembrerebbe più familiare?»<br/>
Il cuore di Rose prese a battere all’impazzata. Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, sentendo che qualcosa stava inevitabilmente cambiando.<br/>
«La prego, me lo dica. Io e lei ci siamo già conosciuti?»<br/>
Era una supplica fatta con voce tremante, la sua. John Smith sospirò, abbassò lo sguardo per poi rialzarlo.<br/>
«Mi hai conosciuto. Avevo solo un nome diverso.»</p><p>[1] – Ovviamente citazione da Harry Potter</p><p> </p><p>Nota<br/>
Questa è la prima storia che pubblico su questa serie. A quest'ultima mi sono appassionata un anno fa, non posso dire di aver letto molte fanfiction, ma da un po' sentivo il bisogno di scriverne una mia. Rose il Decimo Dottore sono due personaggi che amo tantissimo, sia singolarmente che insieme come coppia. Perché Clara in queste vesti? Ma perché in quest'universo la vedo bene come migliore amica di Rose e anche come voce della sua coscienza, un po' quel personaggio che la sa lunga rispetto alla protagonista. La mia idea era quella di creare un'AU che però in qualche modo fosse collegato anche al canone (ed è per questo che nelle note ho inserito sia la nota AU che what if?). Non doveva essere una cosa così evidente in realtà, però la storia ha preso questa piega durante la stesura, forse è giusto così. Essendo la prima volta che scrivo dei personaggi e in questo fandom, non ho idea di mi sia venuto l'IC o se l'idea sia più o meno originale, però era un peccato lasciarla a vegetare nel mio PC.<br/>
L'ho divisa in due parti, la seconda parte è già scritta, dovrò solo modificarla un po' prima di pubblicarla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte seconda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un fulmine improvviso aveva fatto sussultare Rose. <br/>Avevo solo un nome diverso.<br/>Quand’è che aveva preso a piovere? E perché era buio? E perché si trovava stesa sul suo letto?<br/>Sì, quella doveva essere camera sua, aveva riconosciuto i vari poster e foto attaccate alla parete, la morbidezza dei cuscini. Sospirò, sentendosi sollevata per qualche istante, ma quello stesso sollievo si estinse subito: la sua conversazione con l’insegnante John Smith non era certo stata un sogno, era accaduto davvero.<br/>Com’è che di questo ne era sicura?<br/>E poi cos’era successo? Giusto, era scappata via, ma dopodiché sembrava esserci una voragine nel flusso dei suoi ricordi. Si rigirò da un lato, i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino. E allora ci pensò. <br/>E fu certa che non si trattava di un sogno, perché altrimenti lo avrebbe già scordato.</p><p>Lui aveva poggiato la mano sulla sua. Rose sentì il desiderio di scostarsi e rimanere, scappare e stare immobile, zittirsi e continuare a parlare.<br/>Era la prima volta che lui la toccava e non capiva se si sentisse così semplicemente per via dell’attrazione che provava o per altro.<br/>Sì, doveva essere impazzita, non c’era altra soluzione. Quei sogni avevano compromesso la sua mente, influenzandola.<br/>Rose si fece forza, scostandosi.<br/>Lui la stava prendendo in giro. Se aveva sempre ammirato quel suo essere così stravagante e assolutamente non ordinario, in quel momento non riusciva a sopportarlo.<br/>«Ti faccio per caso paura?» domandò John Smith. «Non devi. Io conoscevo una persona, una volta. In un altro tempo, un altro spazio. Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che quella persona sei tu?»<br/>Questo era davvero troppo.<br/>Rose serrò le labbra e poi si lasciò andare ad un sorriso amaro.<br/>«Lei mi prende in giro perché ha capito che provo qualcosa nei suoi confronti, non è vero? Questo è crudele.»<br/>«Non è così, Rose.»<br/>«No, lasci stare. Non dovevo superare certi limiti, d’accordo? Adesso me ne vado. Sì, è meglio se me ne vado.»<br/>Ma l’avercela con lui era soltanto una scusa, perché semplicemente Rose voleva togliersi dalla mente certe cose. Aveva preso a pensare, qualcosa nella sua testa si era attivato. John Smith non cercò di andarle dietro (forse lo avrebbe voluto?), e senza che quasi se ne accorgesse, Rose arrivò fuori, passando davanti a Clara che era rimasta lì ad attenderla con un ombrello.<br/>«Rose? Ma dove stai andando? Guarda che piove!» le fece presente.<br/>Rose però non sembrava neanche starla ascoltando.<br/>Come osava lui prendersi gioco delle sue fragilità in questo modo? Non c’era affatto bisogno che la facesse sentire più folle di quanto già non si sentisse.<br/>«Io… adesso vado a casa.»<br/>«Ma ti bagnerai, così! Rose, aspetta…!»<br/>Clara cercò di andarle dietro, ma lei non avrebbe comunque ascoltato nessuno.</p><p>E così, anziché sentirsi meglio o compresa, era stata gettata nel buio. <br/>Possibile che si fossero conosciuti davvero in un’altra vita, un altro tempo, un altro mondo? Cose del genere erano possibili o era solo influenzata da tutte le sciocchezze che aveva letto nei libri?<br/>Ah, ma una cosa era certa: non voleva mai più rivedere quell’uomo in vita sua! Era colpa sua se aveva iniziato a nutrire dubbi su tutto ciò che conosceva. <br/>E doveva essere colpa sua se aveva finito con il provare un sentimento.<br/>Sciocchezze da ragazzine, doveva metterci una pietra sopra. Non esistevano quelle storie a cui una parte di lei continuava ad aggrapparsi.<br/>Infilò la testa sotto il cuscino e solo dopo diverso tempo riuscì ad addormentarsi. <br/>La mattina seguente pioveva ancora. Rose non aveva intenzione di andare a lezione quel giorno, per questo se ne stava in cucina con addosso ancora il pigiama e una tazza di caffè. Era già al telefono con Clara, la quale preoccupata nel non  essere stata avvisata, le aveva subito telefonato.<br/>«Perché non vieni? Hai la febbre, vero? Ecco, lo sapevo» le disse.<br/>«Sì, infatti, sto malissimo» Rose simulò una tosse, ma Clara non ci cascò.<br/>«Ma certo, pensa pure di potermi prendere in giro. Guarda che so benissimo che l’unico male che hai è quello del cuore.» <br/>Rose si bloccò, se avesse potuto vederla Clara avrebbe riso della sua espressione.<br/>«Non so di cosa parli.»<br/>«Forse del fatto che non mi hai detto nulla della tua conversazione di ieri con il nostro insegnante. Deve essere successo qualcosa e adesso non vuoi vederlo. Tu con me non vuoi mai parlare.»<br/>Rose si massaggiò una tempia, chiudendo gli occhi.<br/>«Non crederesti a quello che voglio dirti.»<br/>«Mettimi alla prova. E ti informo che non è un suggerimento.»<br/>L’ultima volta che aveva provato a parlarne non era andata molto bene. Ma Clara non l’avrebbe mai potuta giudicare.<br/>Si sedette, sconsolata.<br/>«Clara, temo di stare impazzendo. E non mi riferisco solo a quei dannati sogni, quelli c’entrano, ma solo in parte. È per tutto. Io credo davvero di averlo conosciuto, solo non in questa vita. Ma ciò è assurdo, non trovi? Ma soprattutto, perché mi sono innamorata di lui? Io non lo conosco nemmeno, non so niente. E quando ho provato a dirgli come mi sento, sai cosa ha fatto? Mi ha dato corda dicendomi che sì, è vero, noi ci siamo già incontrati. E altre sciocchezze del genere. Forse avrei preferito che mi dicesse che sono pazza!»<br/>Rose aveva parlato senza riuscire a fermarsi, non era certa che Clara ci avesse capito qualcosa. Ma sperava comunque che lei, con il suoi fare pratico e logico, l’aiutasse.<br/>E invece la risposta la sorprese.<br/>«Io proprio non ti capisco, Rose. Volevi che qualcuno confermasse i tuoi dubbi, no? E adesso non ti va bene?»<br/>Rose fu molto sorpresa.<br/>«Clara, non mi dire che credi a quello che mi ha detto. Come può aver conosciuto me, in un altro tempo, da un’altra parte? Queste cose non…?»<br/>«Esistono?» domandò lei. «Oh, dopotutto noi siamo solo esseri umani. C’è così tanto che non sappiamo. Magari è lui l’uomo che tormenta i suoi sogni, una parte che non riesci a ricordare al risveglio. Credo che in fondo tu sappia quale sia la risposta giusta, ma non è di certo con me che dovresti parlare.»<br/>Rose adesso più che sorpresa era sconvolta: non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie!<br/>«Ma io non… no, qui stanno impazzendo tutti.»<br/>«O forse non è la pazzia il problema» sospirò Clara impazientita. «Senti Rose, adesso devo andare. Ma dovresti venire qui, non puoi scappare per sempre dalla realtà.»<br/>Sì, aveva ragione. Ma qual era la vera realtà?<br/>Rose si massaggiò ancora le tempie.<br/>«Senti… facciamo che mi prendo qualche giorno, d’accordo? Devo rimettere a posto le idee.»<br/>Clara non si oppose e lei gliene fu grata.</p><p> </p><p>Di giorni ne passarono tre. E quel tempo trascorso in solitudine le servì per riflettere molto, in effetti. Rose non poteva essere pazza. O almeno, non sentiva di esserlo. Clara aveva ragione, prima o poi sarebbe dovuta uscire di lì, tornare in università e affrontare John Smith. Per dirgli cosa non lo sapeva, ma era già un primo passo. <br/>La vera spinta l’ebbe all’alba, quando si svegliò di scatto, mettendosi seduta sul letto e con il respiro mozzato: l’ennesimo sogno – o incubo?<br/>La differenza era che questa volta non aveva dimenticato, non tutto almeno. La cosa blu era una cabina della polizia. Nel sogno c’era lei e poi c’era lui. Non ricordava altro, né cosa facevano insieme né cosa si dicevano, ma il viso era quello, era il suo. Rose non si fece domande sul perché proprio adesso tutto fosse diventato improvvisamente più nitido, non gliene importava nulla. <br/>Né di essere pazza, né  di scoprire una realtà che forse temeva, ma se c’era qualcosa che la riguardava, qualcosa che doveva sapere, allora avrebbe voluto conoscerla. <br/>E cosa faresti se scoprissi che la tua vita non è quella che hai sempre avuto? Se scoprissi che hai qualcosa di importante che hai dimenticato?<br/>Quelle domande le affollavano la mente, mentre si infilava la sciarpa per evitare di prendere freddo.<br/>Io non so tu chi tu sia, né chi sono io, ma so che qualsiasi cosa mi porterà a te.<br/>E così uscì, dimenticando di nuovo l’ombrello.</p><p>Clara si annoiava sempre quando Rose non veniva a lezione. Aveva altri amici, ma nessuno era come la sua a volte scapestrata e distratta Rose. E per quanto  riguardava il professor John Smith, nemmeno lui sembrava tranquillo come sempre. Parlava con meno entusiasmo e i suoi occhi erano sempre alla ricerca di un fiore raro in mezzo a quel campo.<br/>Clara alzò gli occhi al cielo a quel pensiero così melenso. Se conosceva bene Rose – e la conosceva davvero bene – sapeva che sarebbe sbucata dal nulla di lì a breve.<br/>E il suo pensiero non fu sbagliato: poco dopo, aguzzando l’udito, Clara sentì dei passi provenire dal corridoio. E anche lui se n’era accorto, perché per un istante aveva smesso di parlare.<br/>Rose entrò. Forse aveva creduto di fare un’entrata ad affetto, ma in verità nel ritrovarsi di fronte i suoi compagni di corso che la guardavano curiosi, si sentì un po’ stupida. Ma decise di non badarci troppo  e, ancora con il respiro corto, allungò un braccio, indicandolo.<br/>«Lei… noi… dobbiamo parlare…»<br/>John Smith sollevò le sopracciglia, ma più che sorpreso sembrava solo una persona che aveva sempre saputo fin dall’inizio che lei sarebbe venuta da lui. <br/>Si allontanarono dall’aula, giungendo vicino alle aiuole e alle panchine dove di solito gli studenti si fermavano a studiare o a far ripasso.<br/>«Ha proprio fatto un’entrata d’effetto, signorina Tyler!» esclamò senza ironia o alcuna intenzione di prenderla in giro, mentre sollevava lo sguardo al cielo nuvoloso. <br/>Rose assottigliò lo sguardo, un leggero vento gelido a sfiorarle il viso.<br/>«Se è vero che non sono pazza e che sono sana di mente tanto quanto lei, mi dica chi è.»<br/>John Smith tornò a guardarla. Adesso che lo osservava, adesso Rose poteva vedere nei suoi occhi sollievo, ma anche tristezza.<br/>«Ti sei mai chiesta come mai hai deciso di intraprendere questo corso di studi, nonostante non brilli troppo?»<br/>Rose arrossì. A parte che aveva iniziato a darle del tu, poi con quale tranquillità affermava una cosa del genere?<br/>«Io sono… semplicemente stata sempre affascinata dalla fisica!»<br/>«Appunto. E ti sei mai chiesta il perché?»<br/>Si era avvicinata di un passo e la pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere.<br/>«Io non lo so!» sbottò. «Ma cosa c’entra? Perché non la smette di rispondere alle mie domande con altre domande?»<br/>Stupido uomo strano che tormentava i suoi sogni.<br/>«Allora, mi dice perché tormenta i miei sogni?» chiese ancora facendo di quel pensiero una domanda. <br/>Lui la guardò, chinando il capo di lato.<br/>«T.A.R.D.I.S» rispose.<br/>«Che cosa?»<br/>«È così che si chiama la cabina blu che hai disegnato su quel foglio. Il tuo inconscio lo sa. E sa probabilmente chi sono io. Di solito mi chiamano Dottore.»<br/>E dicendo ciò la afferrò per un braccio. Rose ne fu terrorizzata, ma non ebbe comunque il coraggio di scostarsi, perché ciò che le stava dicendo era quanto più di estraneo e familiare potesse esserci.<br/>«C-cosa?» balbettò lei, che senza sapere perché aveva iniziato a lacrimare. «Non capisco. Perché io… perché mi sento così triste…? Io non… non so perché…»<br/>Non so perché tutto questo mi sembra così naturale.<br/>Il Dottore afferrò il suo viso tra le mani, sussurrandole qualcosa: <br/>«Ti ho cercata in ogni dove per secoli.»<br/>E dicendo ciò fece ciò che si era sempre proibito, l’avvicinò dopo averla dovuta tenere lontana. La baciò e Rose sentì di ricordare un vecchio sogno, sentì che tutto ciò aveva fatto parte di lei. Di una lei che era oramai passata.<br/>Si sentì debole e continuò a lacrimare, a singhiozzare, mentre lui le faceva il dono – o la maledizione – della conoscenza. Chiuse gli occhi e si ricordò. Era un mondo lontano, un’altra se stessa, un altro tempo, ma il Dottore era sempre lui, venuto da chissà dove per ritrovarla.<br/>Rose si staccò dopo istanti che le parvero infiniti, fissandolo. E poi lo colpì.<br/>«Ahi!» si lamentò il Dottore. «Immagino… che questo fosse necessario…»<br/>«Non dire… una parola!» esclamò lei, nervosa. «Allora non sono pazza. Tutto quello che ho sempre provato aveva un senso! Tutto ciò che io ho fatto mi ha portato… a te.»<br/>Il Dottore annuì.<br/>«Perdonami se ci ho messo tanto. Ma non potevo sconvolgerti la vita, era necessario che tu capissi.»<br/>Rose sgranò gli occhi e poi lo colpì ad un braccio.<br/>Sconvolgerle la vita? Aveva passato tanto tempo con un vuoto, credendo di ricordare una vita che in realtà non c’era mai stata, un uomo che non era mai esistito. E invece lui era lì.<br/>E quell’amore che provava non era nato dal nulla. Era sopravvissuto.<br/>Era impossibile. Loro erano impossibili.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dire tutto ciò, ma riuscì solo a singhiozzare più forte.<br/>Il Dottore allora si avvicinò, la strinse lievemente, rendendosi conto ancora una volta di quanto fosse reale.<br/>Erano reali entrambi, impossibili, eppure esistevano.<br/>Mentre la pioggia cadeva ancora, rendendo tutto annebbiato, Clara aveva lanciato un occhio dal finestrino, lasciandosi andare ad un sorriso. <br/>In fondo sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.</p><p>Era stato come risvegliarsi da un sogno durato una vita. Tutto era diventato chiaro, anche se alcune parti erano ancora nebulose. Rose adesso sapeva di averlo conosciuto in un’altra vita, di aver viaggiato con lui nel tempo e nello spazio.<br/>Adesso aveva smesso di piovere e le erano rimasti i capelli umidi, così come i vestiti.<br/>«Mi devi una spiegazione. Sì, me la devi senza ombra di dubbio, Dottore. Perché sono qui? Sono io la stessa persona che ha vissuto con te? Son-»<br/>«Rose, parli troppo e non riesco a pensare» la zittì il Dottore, ritrovandosi una goccia di pioggia sui vestiti. In effetti si trovavano sotto gli alberi del viale, si erano totalmente dimenticati di trovarsi in università, era scomparso tutto il mondo per loro.<br/>«Non zittirmi, sono confusa. Allora, sono sempre io?»<br/>«Sei sempre tu, Rose. È solo che…»<br/>E improvvisamente i suoi occhi si fecero di nuovo tristi.<br/>«È solo che ti ho persa…»<br/>Rose indietreggiò.<br/>«In che senso…? Sono morta? Ma come…?»<br/>«Il mondo che conoscevamo non esisteva più. Non ero riuscito a salvarti, non ero riuscito a salvare nessuno, ma soprattutto non te! Innamorarmi di un essere umano è stata la cosa peggiore che un Signore del Tempo potesse fare»<br/>«È questo che mi dici dopo tutto questo tempo?» domandò Rose, non davvero arrabbiata, dopotutto lo conosceva così bene. «Quindi come sono finita qui?»<br/>«Ho fatto sì che tu nascessi un’altra volta, solo… in un altro mondo. Renditi conto di quello che ho fatto per te. Tu eri morta, e adesso sei viva.  E io ti ho cercato per una vita intera, cercandoti tra i mondi.»<br/>I suoi occhi adesso erano velati di lacrime. Rose si portò una mano sul cuore.<br/>«Ma non pensavo ricordassi tutto, vedendomi. Questa cosa che voi umani chiamate amore è più forte di quanto sembri…» disse il Dottore scuotendo il capo.<br/>Rose, seria, lo osservò.<br/>«E io sono la stessa persona che hai conosciuto? Sono certa che tu sei tu, ma come puoi sapere che io sia io? Non ha senso… vero?»<br/>Il Dottore si avvicinò, le afferrò dolcemente il viso con una mano.<br/>«Io non so come faccio saperlo, ma lo so e basta. Non ti ho ritrovata per avere di nuovo paura.»<br/>Rose era impaurita, spaventata. L’idea di essere morta e rinata, pur mantenendo coscienza e ricordi, era strana, se non assurda, ma dopotutto quante ne aveva viste con lui? Alzò gli occhi, guardandolo.<br/>«Ricordo che ti ho amato. E che ti ho sempre amato, ma non lo sapeva con certezza prima di oggi.»<br/>Non lasciarmi, avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma in verità non si erano mai lasciati. Fecero per baciarsi di nuovo, quando Clara apparve sugli scalini.<br/>«Amh, amh, scusi professore, ma ha lasciato i suoi studenti in asso. Se vuole faccio io da lezione.»<br/>Rose arrossì, capendo solo in quel momento che probabilmente Clara doveva sapere qualcosa da molto più tempo di lei.<br/>«Basta chiamarmi professore, non mi si addice come Dottore!» esclamò lui. «Scusi signorina Oswald, ma temo dovrete cercarvi un altro insegnante!»<br/>Rose lo vide passargli davanti.<br/>«Penso di sapere dove stai andando.»<br/>E infatti poco dopo dal nulla comparve il Tardis blu che aveva tormentato i suoi sogni.<br/>«Ci sono delle cose che dobbiamo fare, adesso. Clara, ti spiace?»<br/>«Assolutamente no, Dottore» rispose lei ammiccando. Rose spalancò gli occhi.<br/>«Tu avevi capito qualcosa? Traditrice, tu..!»<br/>Clara la salutò con la mano.<br/>«Prego, non c’è di che. Riportamela sana e salva. Tranquilla Rose, ci vediamo presto!»<br/>Rose entrò dentro al Tardis, totalmente stordita, trascinata dagli eventi che avevano stravolto la sua esistenza, ma con un senso di felicità ritrovata addosso.<br/>«È sempre più grande di quanto non sembri. Adesso ricordo quanto mi è mancato.»<br/>Non era mai stata pazza, ed era stato tutto reale: entrambe le sue vita, tutti i rapporti e i legami che aveva creato.<br/>Poi lo guardò, avendo quasi paura che tutto potesse sfumare, che potesse essere anche quello un sogno.<br/>«Dimmelo. Dimmi che mi ami, perché sono piuttosto certa che nella mia vita passata tu non l’abbia fatto nemmeno una volta.»<br/>«Non è molto gentile da parte tua. Ad ogni modo, adesso che ti ho di nuovo qui con me possiamo fare ciò che abbiamo sempre fatto.»<br/>Rose sgranò gli occhi, facendo per indietreggiare. Quante volte insieme erano stati ovunque e dappertutto? Quante volte quei ricordi le erano venuti alla mente, camuffandosi da sogni?<br/>«Aspetta, che cosa?! T-tu non puoi! Sei sempre il solito, arrivi a sconvolgermi la vita e non mi dai nemmeno il tempo di…!»<br/>Ma prima che potesse finire di parlare, il Dottore si chinò su di lei, sussurrandole qualcosa. Era quel ti amo tanto bramato , quello che aveva resistito al tempo, allo spazio, a tutto. Ora Rose era pronta a tutto, anche a salvare un qualche pianeta lontano disperso nella galassia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota dell’autrice<br/>Ed ecco questa seconda  ed ultima (per me difficilissima) parte della storia, mi rendo conto che sembra più un prequel di qualche altra cosa che una storia vera e propria (chissà, devo ancora capire bene.)<br/>Devo confessare una cosa, sono una grande amante di Doctor Who e simili, ma nel momento in cui mi ritrovo io stessa a imbastire certe trame mi ritrovo in difficoltà, quindi ecco che parte lo spiegone, forse non necessario, ma sempre meglio farlo: In circostanze non ben specificate e per motivi non noti, la Terra è stata distrutta e il Dottore ha fallito nel suo tentativo di salvare gli umani, Rose in primis. Non sono scesa troppo nei dettagli, non sapevo bene come parlarne senza far andare la storia “fuori tema”, ma è pure vero che mi sono lasciata uno spiraglio aperto perché mi piacerebbe scrivere una sorta di spin-off (che avrebbe più che altro come protagonisti il Dottore e Clara, ma a lei ci arrivo dopo). A causa di ciò, ha creato una sorta di universo alternativo dove Rose è nata, cresciuta, ma dove ha tenuto dentro di sé i ricordi della sua vita passata (direi che quindi questa è pure una reincarnation!AU o qualcosa del genere), ma per raggiungerla il Dottore ha dovuto attraversare gli universi e i secoli eccetera. Forse questa cosa ha senso solo nella mia testa, ma la trovavo un’idea romantica, caso mai la colpa è del mio sentimentalismo.<br/>Clara: al contrario di Rose lei non ha ricordi legati alla sua vita passata, ma qualcosa percepisce. Diciamo che off-screen c’è stato un incontro con Ten, dove lui le ha spiegato tutto, che è appunto un’altra cosa che vorrei approfondire. Diciamo che come prima storia nel fandom non mi sono andata a scegliere qualcosa di molto semplice, però sono felice di averla resa pubblica, rischiava di rimanere tra i file del pc.<br/>Spero di tornare a pubblicare qualcosa. Le idee ci sono, intanto grazie per chiunque sia arrivato alla fine di queste fin troppo lunghe note.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>